Muñeco de nieve
by Zio Takumi
Summary: Se sentía una mierda, se sentía solo y ella ya no estaba para marcarle el camino. No podía corregir nada de lo que había hecho, no podría disculparse jamás por todo lo que dijo pero sí podía enmendarlo al darle lo que ella quería... Un muñeco de nieve. Al menos así la haría sonreír.


**ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el fanfic es de mi pertenencia, no se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. Muchas gracias.**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 **Muñeco de nieve**

Corría tan rápido como podía, dejando sus pies descalzos marcados en la espesa nieve. Estaba llegando tarde, demasiado tarde. Sabía que ella no iría a ninguna parte, que siempre lo esperaría, pero sentía que faltaba a su palabra si se demoraba tan siquiera un segundo más.

Estuvo durmiendo toda la tarde, esperando que llegara la hora y cuando se disponía a marcharse llegó Sango pidiendo que le hiciera mandados. Podría haberse negado, pero la pobre tenía a sus hijos a cuestas y sabía que a él no le llevaría demasiado comprar unos cuantos cortes de carne. Además de que Kagome se enfadaría con él si se negaba a hacerle un favor a su tan querida amiga. No le quedó de otra que ir y de paso ayudar a la anciana Kaede a traer la canasta con hierbas medicinales. Se estaba portando bien, estaba ayudando, siempre se comportaba de esa manera cuando la fecha se acercaba.

Saltó los ríos semi congelados, trató de no tocar mucho las ramas para que la nieve no le cayera encima mientras seguía corriendo a través del bosque. Sus pies estaban enrojecidos al igual que la punta de su nariz, aunque no le dolía ninguno de los dos. Traía un pequeño saco hecho de paja, no debía dejarlo caer por nada del mundo. Kagome no podía comer algo que cayó en el suelo. Finalmente pasó por sobre un par de arbustos y se encontró de frente con el árbol sagrado. Mas no se detuvo demasiado tiempo a contemplarlo. Desvió sus ojos a un costado y agachó las orejas.

—Llegué, Kagome.

Aquel nombre que en un momento fue motivo de alegría ahora solo le traía tristeza y una terrible congoja. Pero no podía evitar pronunciarlo, no quería olvidarlo.

—Te traje algo —y alzó el saco.

No obtuvo respuesta, jamás la obtendría y eso no hizo más que forzarlo a plegar más sus orejas. Dio un par de pasos al frente, agachándose al lado de una improvisada lápida. La acarició suavemente, sintiéndola fría y ajena a todo. Estaba hecha con la parte interna de un volcán, para que resistiera lo suficiente como para llegar a su época, durante quinientos eternos años… Aunque le inquietaba saber que, en la época de Kagome, jamás vio la lápida. No importaba, al menos resistiría un buen tiempo.

—Lo siento tanto… yo… —su voz comenzaba a quebrarse. Odiaba eso, no le daba tiempo a disculparse adecuadamente— Si tan solo yo… ¡Si no me hubiera ido con Kikyo! —su voz estaba cargada de odio hacia sí mismo. Cómo se arrepentía de esa puta noche— ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada?

Nuevamente el silencio reinó y una helada brisa sopló, removiéndole el flequillo. Le gustaba pensar que era ella quien lo consolaba.

Hacía ya tres años que ella se había ido, pero su voz seguía presente en su memoria. Cada vez que estaba por golpear a Shippo, cuando se detestaba por volverse un demonio o no se sentía parte del resto… Juraba que podía sentir su presencia, sentada a su lado. Ni delante ni detrás suyo, siempre a su lado porque aún en esos pequeños gestos ella le demostraba que lo veía como a un igual. A veces incluso escuchaba su voz marcándole el camino, para que encuentre la piedad antes de asesinar al enemigo o la paciencia para no golpear a Shippo.

Un par de meses antes de su partida ella había ido a su época, dijo que era por sus exámenes. Claro que nunca le aclaró que había otro tipo de exámenes en su época y no solamente esos en los que contestas preguntas con lápiz y papel. Volvió a la semana más feliz que nunca. Insistió en dejar la búsqueda de Naraku por un tiempo, tanto que llegó a colgarse de sus ropas mientras lagrimeaba. Pero no la escuchó y no solamente eso sino que además la llamó caprichosa y débil. Si supiera lo fuerte que estaba siendo en esos momentos la habría escuchado y se habría esforzado por cumplirle todos los caprichos que se le ocurrieran. Ella aceptó su decisión, siempre las aceptaba. Dándole su gusto como líder del grupo. Kagome se mantuvo feliz las semanas siguientes. Jugando con los niños de las aldeas que visitaban, hablando más de lo normal con Sango y tratando de aprender lo máximo posible sobre conjuros y exorcismos, al menos lo que Miroku lograba enseñarle. Quería estar cada segundo a su lado, le resultaba asfixiante y llegó a empujarla en más de una ocasión. Algunas veces porque deseaba estar solo y otras porque quería estar con otro tipo de sacerdotisa.

Conforme pasaron los días y semanas su mirada se ensombreció, sus ojos dejaban entrever un profundo cansancio y dolor, pero su sonrisa seguía igual que siempre. Tal vez por eso no le prestó atención a las señales.

Vomitaba, ella vomitaba. Cada vez más seguido y en mayor cantidad, no toleraba ni el más pequeño alimento. Se volvió más delgada, ojerosa a causa de las constantes náuseas que interrumpían su sueño y cada día se la veía más pálida, tanto que una hoja de papel tendría más color que ella misma. Se la llevaron a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, ya no podía mantenerse en pie. Una vez más le suplicó que se quedara con ella y que no saliera de la cabaña. Accedió, pero en cuanto notaba que empezaba a quedarse dormida se preparaba para irse. Entonces ella despertaba y le tomaba la mano, cada vez con menos fuerza. Siempre decía las mismas palabras, una y otra vez la misma frase, pero con mayor desesperación que la anterior.

 _—Quédate conmigo, por favor. No te vayas —lo veía titubear, era entonces que ella agregaba—. Sólo esta noche —y lo convencía._

Cuando al fin se quedó dormida le soltó la mano y se dirigió afuera con la intención de tomar aire, intención que cambió en cuanto vio las serpientes caza-almas surcar el cielo. Recordaba bien la sensación que sintió, de saberse libre. Libre porque ya no tenía a Kagome reteniéndolo como una niña que pide dormir con los padres después de una pesadilla. Ella solo estaba un poco descompuesta, debió comer algo en mal estado en alguna de las aldeas y por eso vomitaba. Era una chiquilla dramática.

Estuvo toda la noche fuera, abrazado a Kikyo pero en completo silencio. No recordaba haber hecho algo más. Al volver… Oh, Dios santo, al volver…

—¡Con una mierda! ¡Jamás debí haberme ido! —golpeó el suelo, no golpearía la lápida, no la deshonraría de esa manera.

Volvió un poco más tarde de lo normal, el sol apenas había salido así que los muchachos debían seguir dormidos. Pero supo que algo no andaba bien cuando aún a la distancia pudo distinguir un grupo de hombres en la entrada de la cabaña de Kaede. ¿La vieja habría muerto?

—¿Se fue?

—Sí, se ha ido. La pobre parece haber fallecido sola.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Su mano. Me da la impresión de que ha muerto esperando a alguien…

Tuvo un mal presentimiento y se apresuró a empujar a los aldeanos que cuchicheaban afuera. Algunos lloraban aún sin haber entrado. Corrió la pequeña cortina y rebuscó en la habitación con la mirada, encontrándose con el cuerpo de Kagome tendido en el centro. Justo como la dejó, a excepción de su mano. Tal y como dijo aquel aldeano, daba la impresión de que esperaba a alguien que jamás llegó, a él. Debió despertarse a los minutos de que él se fuera y sacó su mano intentando llamarlo, queriendo gritar su nombre sin tener éxito.

Se dejó caer a su lado y tomó su mano, una mano rígida… Helada. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, probablemente quiso pronunciar su nombre o tal vez despedirse... Le quiso dedicar sus últimas palabras y él no estuvo ahí para oírlas. Se fue, sola y con dolor. Dolorida porque no había dejado de sufrir un solo segundo desde que volvió de su época, podría haberle evitado la soledad pero a él le importó una mierda... Solo era un estorbo, ¿Realmente la llamó así todo ese tiempo? ¿Estorbo? ¿Una persona que te elige a ti, siendo un puto hanyou, para pasar sus últimos momentos es considerada un estorbo?

Sus ojos comenzaron a picar, a él llegó el olor a muerte, a enfermedad... No pudo contenerse más y se abrazó al pequeño cuerpo, intentando transferirle calor para no aceptar la idea de que había muerto. Kagome se había ido, ya jamás volvería. Lloró contra ella, queriendo disculparse, se convulsionó con violencia a causa del dolor de no tenerla más. Fue entonces que se percató de que su llanto no era el único en el lugar... A él se unían tres más... Los chicos estaban ahí ¿Cuándo habían entrado? No, seguramente ellos ya estaban dentro pero no se dio cuenta hasta ese momento. Le importó una mierda que lo vieran llorar, no quería hacerse el fuerte, ya no había motivo alguno para serlo. Ellos lamentaban su muerte, él lamentaba haber sido tan mierda con ella. Las veces que no la comprendió, no la apreció, le menospreció cualquier gesto o regalo que le hizo desinteresadamente... ¿Y él? Ni un mísero feliz cumpleaños había sido capaz de decirle.

La aldea decidió prepararle una novena, lo que significaban nueve días para velarla y prepararle su camino a la otra vida. La bañaron, vistieron y adoraron como si hubiera sido Kaede quien se fue y no ella. Toda la aldea le había tomado un gran aprecio. Los ancianos rezaban con insistencia, los niños lloraban y alguna que otra mujer cerca del parto prometía ponerle su nombre al pequeño bebé en conmemoración a la sacerdotisa más dulce y hermosa. Hermosa, sin duda lo fue, lo era... Pero ahora jamás lo sabría porque no se dignó una sola vez a decirle lo preciosa que estaba a cada día que pasaba.

El lobo sarnoso no tardó demasiado en enterarse. Sintió que los fragmentos se alteraban y no le gustó para nada, entonces tomó la decisión de abandonar la cacería para visitar a su supuesta mujer. No creyó que el desgraciado realmente la amara, pensaba que era solo una de sus múltiples formas de joderle la vida. Pero la amó, la amaba e hizo que toda su manada bajara a la civilización para llorarla como si se tratase de su difunta esposa. Totousai colaboró con la lápida y la trajo a tiempo para el entierro. Se sintió tan vacío cuando vio descender el cuerpo, finalmente empezaba a darse cuenta de que ya jamás regresaría y las lágrimas volvieron a fluir. En ese momento le pareció que todos, al igual que él, se dieron cuenta de que su sacerdotisa se había ido para siempre y lloraron con más insistencia que los días anteriores. Dejándole flores, comida, inciensos y uno que otro rosario. Él la enterró con la perla de vidrio que ella trajo una vez de su época, para que todos supieran que ella, a su corta edad, se convirtió en la guardiana de la perla y luchó cuanto pudo. Contra Naraku y contra ese mal que parecía carcomerla.

Cuando todos se marchaban en silencio a sus cabañas pudo notar, por primera vez, que Sango se encontraba abrazando fuertemente un trozo de papel. Ahora que lo pensaba, no hubo un solo momento en que ella se despegara de esa cosa. Sango se dio cuenta de que miraba lo que sostenía contra su pecho y no tardó en extendérselo.

—Estaba enferma —sentenció.

Eso ya no era ninguna sorpresa, ¿Pero enferma de qué? ¿Qué clase de mal pudo haberla destrozado de aquella manera? Tomó con miedo el arrugado papel entre sus manos y lo examinó. No entendía mucho a decir verdad, muchas eran palabras nuevas. Solamente alcanzó a leer dos cosas. La primera, el nombre completo de ella. Lo segundo...

—Diagnóstico... —hizo una pausa para modular mejor las palabras— Cáncer de estómago con metástasis en hígado y páncreas.

¿Y eso? ¿Qué quería decir? Miró a Sango con cara de quien está desesperado por encontrar una respuesta a sus preguntas y ella lo miró con el alma rota antes de contestar.

—Ella me dijo... —se sorbió los mocos— Puedo equivocarme, pero creo que ella una vez me explicó lo que es el cáncer.

Se estaba tomando su tiempo para hablar, pero él estaba impaciente, terriblemente impaciente y no pudo contenerse. La tomó de los hombros y la zarandeó ligeramente para que se apresurara. ¿Pero quién podría culparla? Si él estaba tan o más destruido que la pobre exterminadora.

—Es cuando algo anda mal en el cuerpo y empieza a destruirse solo —el concepto debía ser mucho más complejo pero ella lo contó de manera que los demás entendieran. Kagome siempre hacía eso cuando intentaba explicarle una palabra nueva—. Ella ya no podía salvarse, sus órganos estaban colapsando...

Sango no resistió más y volvió a llorar histéricamente. Kagome siempre fue más que una amiga, era la hermana que nunca tuvo y tal vez la única que le quedaría al finalizar todo. Y se había ido. Él volvió la vista a la hoja y leyó en voz alta uno de los últimos renglones.

—Tiempo estimado de vida: Dos meses con quimioterapia.

Según sus cálculos solo recordaba haber pasado una luna nueva a su lado luego de que regresara, la segunda estaba cerca. Lo que quería decir que ella no vivió el tiempo que tenía previsto. Miró a la mujer frente a él, dejando entrever la duda que lo mataba.

—Supongo que esa cosa era el tratamiento. Debieron querer dárselo en su época y ella lo rechazó —su voz volvió a quebrarse— por estar con nosotros.

Eso sí que le partió el alma... no fue hasta ese instante que se dio cuenta del motivo de su insistencia por quedarse en la aldea. Ella ya estaba resignada y trató de pasar el mayor tiempo posible junto a sus amigos en lugar de su familia. Su familia... ¿Cómo iría a decirle eso a su abuelo, a su hermano... A su madre? Esa mujer se portó como una segunda madre con él y no fue capaz de respetar los últimos deseos de su hija.

No supo si fue por fortuna o por desgracia, pero el pozo se cerró para siempre. Seguramente los fragmentos sintieron la muerte de su protectora y cerraron el paso de una época a otra. Jamás pudo decirle, como hombre, a la pobre mujer que su hija había fallecido... Sola.

Se fregó los ojos, intentando ocultar las recientes lágrimas. Hoy no lloraría, se dignaría a sonreír como ella habría querido, como se lo merecía. Hurgó en el pequeño costal y de allí sacó un trozo de pan recién horneado, aún humeaba ligeramente. Lo colocó frente a la piedra, para que su alma pudiera llevarse eso al otro mundo. Sango enviaba ofrendas constantemente y claro que esta fecha no se le pasaría por alto. Miroku le envió un collar hecho de pergaminos para mantener purificada la zona. No era hasta ese momento que se daba cuenta de que aquel collar era el mismo que adornaba el árbol sagrado en la otra época. Ató el enorme collar a la corteza del árbol, un collar que duraría quinientos años.

—Te he traído algo más —informó—, te lo prometí hace tiempo y estaba esperando que se presentara la ocasión.

Palpó la bolsa, notando que allí se encontraban algunas piedras y una zanahoria. Se alegró de no olvidarlos.

—Sé que debí dártelo antes, pero es todo lo que puedo darte ahora —se lamentó.

Recordaba bien que en una ocasión, cuando ella aún podía caminar, le pidió un favor. Nevaba, al igual que ahora. Ella lo siguió al borde de una colina para hacerle compañía. El frío le calaba los huesos incluso a él, pero ella se mantenía firme y no quería regresar con los muchachos, junto a la fogata. Se quedaron tanto tiempo así que una pequeña corona de nieve se formó en la cabeza femenina. Nunca lo dijo pero se veía adorable. Cuando empezó a estornudar en exceso decidió que era hora de regresar con los demás.

—¿Sabes, Inuyasha?

—¿Mmm?

—Me gusta la nieve y quería pedirte que... que...

—Apresúrate, no tengo todo el día.

Ella se estaba agitando. Respiraba de forma irregular y con esfuerzo, mantener el equilibrio para no resbalarse con la nieve e intentar alcanzarlo no era nada fácil, menos si se tenía en cuenta su condición. Pero, nuevamente, él no lo notó.

—Me gustaría hacer un muñeco de nieve —soltó.

Se giró para mirarla, iba unos cuantos pasos delante de ella pero podía distinguir su resplandeciente y agotada sonrisa hacer contraste con sus preciosos ojos.

—No molestes. Como si me fuera a congelar las manos por hacer un estúpido muñeco de nieve.

—Por favor —pidió—, nunca hice uno. En el templo siempre barren la nieve para que no moleste a los visitantes. Tal vez esta sea la única vez que pueda hacerlo —agregó.

—Nevará muchas veces, Kagome. Puedes hacerlo con Shippo si quieres, pero a mí no me metas.

Kagome desistió y la nieve no volvió a caer, al menos no para ella. Tardó dos años en reponerse de su pérdida, aún dolía terriblemente, pero al menos se sentía listo para hacerlo sin desarmarse por completo.

Se acomodó en el suelo y se arremangó. El frío quemaba sus manos y las volvía rojizas, no le dolía demasiado pero era molesto. Mientras creaba las tres esferas le contaba lo que fue de sus vidas. El combate del que Shippo salió victorioso, la caída del cabello de Kaede... ¡Las primeras palabras de las gemelas! El tiempo se le pasó en un parpadeo y dejó el relato a la mitad cuando contempló el muñeco. Era bastante grande y resistiría algunos días antes de derrumbarse o perder su forma. Le colocó los ojos y dibujó una sonrisa con las piedras sobrantes, la nariz hecha con una zanahoria mediana le dio el toque final.

—Tan poco tiempo me llevó hacer esto y podría haberte hecho tan feliz. Dime Kagome, ¿Por qué no lo hice antes?

Claramente no recibió respuesta alguna, pero le gustaba imaginarse que ella sí le contestaba, solo que él no podía escucharla.

—Aquí tienes tu muñeco de nieve ¿Ha quedado lindo, no? Tal vez te haga otro el próximo invierno... y el siguiente.

Y así los años se harían más llevaderos. Con cada muñeco se iría despidiendo poco a poco, hasta que algún día le tocara partir y entonces armarían juntos aquel pintoresco sujeto, hecho de nieve y que siempre sonríe al mundo. Tal y como Kagome solía hacerlo.

 **Fin**

 **¡Volví! Hace casi una semana que escribí esto y me demoré en terminarlo, recién hoy pude alterar los guiones y errores de tipeo.**

 **Como les dije en mi otro fic, me siento rota y por fin dejé salir estas emociones a través de la historia del fanfic. Espero que les haya gustado y que me cuenten qué les pareció, dejen comentarios ;)**

 **¿Dato curioso? Me inspiré en una publicación real que se volvió ligeramente viral donde un hombre se saca una foto junto a la tumba de su difunta esposa. Sobre la cruz hizo un muñeco de nieve y en la descripción puso "Te prometí que haríamos un muñeco de nieve juntos cuando nevara y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Te amo".**

 **14.10.18**


End file.
